


醉生忘 第一回(abo)

by shisanshuiya



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Spanking, spank, 公开惩戒, 训诫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisanshuiya/pseuds/shisanshuiya
Relationships: 父子
Kudos: 75





	醉生忘 第一回(abo)

第一回

放学回家的路上，陆司安低着头一边掉眼泪一边走着. 

他上周的数学测试成绩出来了——如他所料没有及格.他的父亲一定也收到了老师发的成绩单.

想起今早出门之前爸爸和他说要是数学测试不及格，回到家里就把他的屁股打烂，便哭的更伤心了.

今天，他的两个alpha哥哥也从寄宿学校回来了，他们家晚上开饭时间晚，在吃饭之前他一定会当着哥哥们的面被爸爸教训.  
爸爸手劲很大，光是巴掌就能把他揍的痛哭流涕，再加上被人观看的羞耻，想到这里，他更加难过了，恨不得回家的这条路再长些，能拖一会儿是一会儿.

他怀着忐忑的心情敲门，开门的人是他的妈妈.

他的妈妈一脸严肃，并没有像往常一样亲吻他的脸蛋，而是皱着眉告诉他：

「你爸爸已经回来了，正在楼上书房里，他让你回来以后就脱了裤子到客厅中央站着反省. 快去吧，这已经是你这学期第四次数学周测不及格了，我不会再为你求情，让你的屁股疼一疼也许有利于你成绩的提高.」

陆司安的脸瞬间涨红，他紧张的攥着衣角，任由母亲拿走他的书包.

「妈妈.....」他忐忑的小声嗫嚅.

「你确实是欠揍.」他的哥哥们已经回来了，大哥皱着眉头上前训斥他.

陆司安闻言鼻子发酸，又想掉眼泪.

平日里最疼他的大哥也认为他需要被教训，他今天肯定不会好过了.

「哎呀，大哥你不要再说安安啦，他本来胆子就小! 快去吧安安，一会儿爸下来了看见你没有好好反省，当心把你拉到院子里教训.」

二哥平时和他玩的最好，两个哥哥都不会笑话他，可一想到要在全家面前脱掉裤子露出屁股面壁思过，待会儿还要被爸爸毫不留情的狠揍光屁股，就羞得眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的往下掉.

他低着头走到客厅中央，脱掉他的校服外裤和白色内裤，只留了脚上的白色中筒袜.

反省的时候屁股是要完全露出来的，这是爸爸定下的规矩. 他咬了咬嘴唇，用手抹了把眼泪，忍着羞耻撩起了上衣下摆.

白皙肥软的小屁股和两条细腿毫无保留的暴露在空气之中，陆司安站在客厅中央，瞬间感觉全家人的视线都聚集在了自己身上. 

他害羞极了，因为Omega的特殊身体构造，两团软肉之间的隐秘之处也逐渐湿润.他难堪的把双腿并的更紧了，生怕被大家发现.

不一会，楼梯的方向就传来了一阵脚步声.他的爸爸下来了.

他紧张的抓紧了上衣衣摆，生怕哪里做的不对为自己的小屁股招来更多的责打.

「再往上撩! 把你欠揍的屁股给我露出来! 」

父亲的声音带着怒气传进家里每一个的耳朵里.

陆司安的脸烧的更厉害了，闻言赶紧将衣服撩的更高了.

白色的T恤被撩的很高，露出了他纤细的腰.

他的皮肤很白，几乎和T恤一样白.

可一会儿就不是了，再过一会儿他的屁股就会被父亲用皮带抽打的深红发亮、高高肿起.而他接下来的几天都不会好过，只能顶着肿了一大圈的红屁股去学校，在课堂上坐立难安.

如果他上课不认真被老师叫到讲台上面责罚的话，同学们都会看到他被爸爸揍得红紫肿胀的屁股.

「啪!啪!啪!」

「....啊!」

猝不及防的责打让他毫无准备的叫了出来.

「反省的时候都能溜号，我看你这屁股是不想要了!」

「你的班主任刚给我打完电话，说你这学期上课总是走神，没想到还真是这样!反省的时候都在溜号，可见你上课是有多不认真!」

在训话期间，陆司安就挨了他爸爸十多下狠辣的巴掌，他被打的直往前窜，又怕因此更加惹怒父亲而一次次回到原位.

「本来打算小惩大诫一下就算翻篇了，可现在看来你根本没有认识到自己的错误，你该被好好的修理一顿了. 放心吧，这将会让你的屁股好好的疼上一个星期，并且不敢再犯类似的错误! 」

「老二，去叫你妈妈削几个姜，姜要越辣越好，削的粗一些.」

「老大，去把那个小沙发搬来.」

「你，」

父亲这才看向即将接受惩罚的陆司安.

「去你的房间穿好你的惩罚衣，然后回来.」

陆司安一边掉眼泪一边点头，迈着沉重的脚步去执行命令.

没走几步，父亲不悦的声音就从他身后传来.

「我准你把衣服放下来了吗?再加罚一次!」

陆司安低泣了一声，又撩起了衣摆.

父亲听到他哭泣并没有心软，冷哼一声道：

「哭的还早了些，一会有你哭的!」

他的惩罚衣并没有什么花样，是一件长短只到肚脐上方白色T恤.

当他回到客厅的时候小沙发已经被他大哥搬到了客厅正中央，一旁的茶几上还有用托盘装着的三个又粗又长、散发着刺鼻的姜味的姜条.

他专属的受罚用的工具桶也被拿了过来.

陆司安看到这些东西之后害怕极了，再也忍不住开始小声的哭泣，眼泪不要钱似的往下掉.

「趴上去.把你欠揍的屁股给我撅起来!」

陆司安的父亲厉声催促.

小沙发是他的专属“刑床”，四四方方的，四周没有扶手和靠背，足够他跪趴上去也不会掉下来. 

趴上去没有靠背的遮挡和保护，疼极了也没处躲藏，还能让大家都看到他受罚时的样子.

陆司安趴上去之后撅起屁股，私密之处不可避免的露了出来.

那隐秘之地因为害羞而分泌出汁水，淡粉色的穴口处亮晶晶的泛着水光.

他羞臊的并紧双腿，生怕被大家看见他那处此时的光景.

可他还是迟了.

陆司安的父亲皱着眉狠狠掴了一掌，将那肥圆的两团肉扇的狠狠一颤.

「腿分开!」

陆司安难堪的呜咽了一声，带着哭腔求饶：

「爸爸.....」

「加罚两次.再磨蹭你这屁股就别想要了.」

陆司安小声抽泣着分开了腿，露出了泛着点点水光的娇嫩的小花.

——————————

不行了骚不动了.


End file.
